


Negaduck and Darkwing Duck aren't the only ones with counterparts

by KingFranPetty



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adopted Children, Butch/Femme, Children, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Girls Kissing, Holding Hands, Hugs, Kissing, Pre-Relationship, Surprise Kissing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Nega Gos and Gos are being cute together but is that really a big surprise considering how often I write their dads?
Relationships: Nega-Gosalyn/Gosalyn Mallard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Negaduck and Darkwing Duck aren't the only ones with counterparts

Gosalyn Mallard looked down at the girl who looked so much like herself. The pink dressed goose had her eyes tightly shut with her hands shoved against her ear holes. She was overwhelmed and terrified. Gosalyn might not have understood her clothing style but she understood her mirror reflection's feelings. Gos offered her hand to her counterpart. The girly little girl opened her eyes a little bit and grabbed the hand. Nega Gos gripped the hand tight. The purple dressed goose gave her copy a set of muffs to make the noise dim. 

Nega Gosalyn put on the muffs and smiled to the sporty girl. The hockey player gripped her hand back with a little smile back. Mallard chuckled, "Nice teeth, they are petty on you." Starling looked away and nervously asked, "Are you sure they aren't creepy?" The tough girl kissed her on the forehead, assuring her, "I like creepy." The lady like girl hugged Gos into a cuddles. 

The End.


End file.
